50 Shades of Love
by Belushi87
Summary: Christian loves Ana more then anything in the world. They both know where they want to be and its with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Grey sat in his home office, crunching numbers onto his computer. He leans back after a few minutes and sighs. After a quick break, Christian grabs his phone from his pocket and quickly sends a text to his beautiful wife, Ana.

_Hey baby  
I miss you; wish you were here with me instead of at work.  
Dinner date tonight?_

_Love you._

He smiles as he pushes send and places the phone on the desk. After a couple minutes, there was a short beep, indicting a text message. Christian looks down and smiles again as he sees his wife's name appear on the screen. He picks the phone back and opens up the message.

_My wonderful husband.  
I miss you too. Good thing it's Thursday and I have Fridays off because that means you have me for 3 whole days.  
Dinner tonight sounds amazing._

_I love you more._

The smile never leaves his face as he sends a quick reply.

_I love spending the weekend with you in our bed.  
I will make reservations for 7 at your favorite restaurant._

_I will see you later, my gorgeous wife. _

Christian gets up from the chair and leaves his office. He makes his way downstairs towards the kitchen. "Gail, Ana and I are going out to dinner tonight. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Ok, Mr. Grey. Thank you. Let me just finish up your lunch and I'll be on my way." Gail responded.

She placed a plate of food on the breakfast bar. Christian walks over and sits down. Gail cleans up the kitchen and after she's done, she smiles at Christian, grabs her belongings and heads towards the door. "Have a good night, Mr. Grey. I will see you tomorrow" She leaves.

Christian eats his lunch in silence. He decided to stay home today and catch up on some work. It paid off because he was done within a couple of hours. He had the rest of the day off before Ana got home to spend to himself.

Maybe he'll surprise Ana with a new outfit for their date tonight. After finishing his food, he placed his plate into the sink.

"Taylor." Christian calls out.

"Yes, sir" he responses as he enters the room.

"I want to surprise Ana with a new outfit. Please pull the car around."

"Of course, sir." Taylor leaves.

Christian runs up the stairs and comes back down within seconds. He places his phone into his pocket and takes a look around just in case he forgot anything. He leaves and shuts the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana was finishing up some paper work before she left for the day when she heard her intercom beep.

"Ana, you have a visitor"

She pushes the button. "I wasn't expecting anybody." Ana asked concerned.

"Should I send them in?"

"Yes, please"

After a couple minutes. Her office door opens and Christian enters. "Hey, baby" he said as he walked over to her desk.

Ana looks up surprised. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Can a husband surprise his wife at work?" he hands her a bouquet of flowers. "I couldn't wait till you got home to see you." Ana smiles as she grabs the flowers and smells them. "You got bored at home, didn't you?"

"A little bit. I got done early."

"The flowers are perfect." She leans in and kisses him. "Give me a couple minutes and we're get out of here." She places the bouquet on the desk and sits down. Christian starts to pace around the room. He seems nervous; maybe his boredom was just getting the best of him.

"Christian, are you okay?" Ana asks as she looked up from the paper she was working on.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're pacing, I know you well enough to know that's a sign."

"I just want to take you home." Christian said has he stopped in front of Ana's desk. He picks up a paper weight and throws it up and down in his hand as he continues to pace. As much as Ana wanted to go home she had to finish this last assignment. She could tell it was driving Christian crazy.

"Baby, I need you just to relax, have a seat or go downstairs into the lobby and get a snack. By the time you come back up, I should be done."

Christian stops moving and places the item back onto the desk. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." She smiled at him as he left the room.

Ana loved when Christian surprised her at the office, but today, he seemed nervous and anxious. Like he was either planning something or there was something going on involving security. If it was something, he would said something.

She didn't want to get too much into it, just in case it was nothing.. Ana looked back down at the assignment. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. It wasn't Christian's ringtone. The only other people that call her are her security team, Kate and family. This was the ringtone she chose for whenever security called her. Ana picked up.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Grey, its Taylor."

"Taylor, is everything ok?"

"No, ma'am. It's Mr. Grey. He collapsed when he was exiting the elevator."

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"No, ma'am. He appeared to have hit his head. An ambulance is on its way. Sawyer is going to take you to the hospital"

"Thank you, Taylor."

Ana hung up the phone and got up and rushed out of the room. Sawyer was waiting for her. They got into the elevator and within seconds they were in the lobby. Christian was being loaded onto a stretcher. Ana runs over to him.

"Christian, baby, I'm here" she said to him as she grabbed his hand. He was loaded into the back of the ambulance and it took off like the speed of light. Ana got into the SVU and Sawyer took off towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital, Christian was getting examined and Ana was sitting in the waiting room, wanting answers about what it going on with her husband. Christian's parents, Grace and Carrick were there not only for the support, but to also to get answers about their son.

Grace got access to where her son was. After a few minutes, she approached her daughter in law. "He suffered a concussion when he hit his head. They did some testing and they are still waiting for the results. He's been unconscious since he's been admitted. I tried to get to his records, but they aren't telling me much. All we could do now is wait."

"I've been waiting for an hour. I want to see my husband." Ana said as she stood up.

"The staff is getting him ready for a private room, you will see him in a few minutes" Grace told her.

"I'm scared that it's serious."

"I'm scared too, but we have to stay strong for Christian." Grace hugs her and Ana let the tears fall. After a few minutes of silence. There was a voice calling her.

"Mrs. Grey, you can see your husband now."

Ana let go of her mother in law and wiped the tears with her sleeve. She looked at the man in the white coat. "Thank you, doctor" she walked over to the doctor who led her into a room where Christian was. He looked so peaceful. Ana made her way towards the bed slowly. She felt like she was going to scare him if she approached him to fast.

There was big strong Christian Grey lying in a hospital bed. A sight that Ana never wanted to see. She grabbed his hand as a sign to let him know she was there. "My gorgeous fifty. I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here." She told him as bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

Silence filled the room. All Ana could go was stand there by her husband's bedside and hope that he was going to be alright. She wanted to go home, but the only way she would go is if Christian was going with her.

Grace and Carrick stood back as Ana took time to see Christian. She was hoping for a miracle, hoping that he would wake up. She closed her eyes to try and help the tears, but she couldn't, she let them fall. She thought about their wedding day, just 2 years ago and it made her smile.

She was thinking about the best day of her life when she heard a slight whisper and felt a slight squeeze.

"Ana" Christian was beginning to wake up. "Ana" he repeated.

Was this the miracle she was hoping for. Her husband opening his eyes and talking. "Oh Christian, your awake" Ana said as she wiped the tears away.

"I could never leave you." He said in a quiet voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed in the lobby of my work and hit your head." She explained. "We're just waiting for results."

"How bad of a condition am I in?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but he didn't have the strength.

"Right now all we know is that you have a concussion."

Christian's mother walk up to the bed. "Hi, honey" Grace said. "How do you feel?"

Christian sighed and closed his eyes. "Sore, tired and hungry. We were supposed to have a date tonight. I bought you a new outfit and got the best table in the restaurant."

Ana couldn't help, but smile. "Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter. We can always go when you feel better. I'm not going anywhere and the restaurant isn't going to go under." She bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Mr. Grey and I want you to get better. We're be home soon. Get some rest and I'll go find out what's going on?" she lets go of his hand and begins to leave.

"Ana, please stay." Christian said as he reached for her arm.

"I'll go, you stay." Grace said has she left the room.

Carrick stepped up to the bed. "Hi, son. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. I just need to sleep."

"Okay, I'll let you both be alone." He left.

Ana tried her best to get onto the bed beside Christian. It was tight squeeze, but she made it work. She placed her head on his chest. "I'm not leaving, Christian." She closed her eyes.

"I love you, Anastasia. To the moon and back."

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and Ana wasn't too far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until the next day the Greys got answers about why Christian collapsed. Ana figured something was wrong yesterday when her husband was pacing in her office, but that could have been anything. Did he sense something was wrong and was nervous about the outcome or was it just a coincidence? Either way, they were going to the results.

Christian was sitting up in the bed. He was drinking water. Ana was sitting down on the chair next to the bed, flipping thru an outdated magazine.

"Baby" Christian said he has placed the water on the table beside the bed.

"You okay?" Ana asked as she looked up.

"I'm great as long as you're here, but that's not it. Do you think you can sneak in some real food? This hospital food is disgusting. I think Gail may be able to make something." You could tell he wanted to get out of there, but he had to stay for observation.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ana asked has she made her way towards the bed.

"I will make it okay." He said in one of his tones.

"I'll text Gail and then I'll go to the house and pick it up." She takes her phone and texts Gail about the food. Ana had a feeling he would want his favorite food so that's what he will have. She asked for extra so she could eat with Christian. "Ok. I'll pick it up in when she lets me know it's done"

"Thank you, gorgeous."

Ana bents down and kisses him. "Anything for you, my big strong man."

After some time alone. Graces comes into the room. "Hey honey. How do you feel?" she stands by the bed beside Ana.

"I feel better, still tired, but I'll make it."

"I have your results of the tests. Good thing it's nothing serious, but you were dehydrated, mixed with a case of low blood pressure and stress, it caused you to collapsed, but with some care, you will be back to normal in a couple days. Just take it easy."

Both Christian and Ana were relieved it wasn't anything threaten. "but you will be for a little longer to get some fluids in you and then you can go home something this afternoon.


End file.
